At the present time, metal flat roof structures and/or solar panel mounts include purlins positioned in spaced apart relationship on perpendicular beams. The purlins are then mounted on the beams by means of bolts, screws, or other fastening devices. The problem that arises is that the process of positioning the purlins on the upper flat surface of the beams can be difficult and time consuming. Further, once correctly positioned the purlins must be manually held in place while they are being fixedly attached to the beams. In many instances this manual holding and attaching can require multiple workers.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved purlin for flat roof structures.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved purlin for flat roof structures including additional structure for easily and quickly attaching the purlins in the correct position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved purlin for flat roof structures including additional structure for attaching ceiling sections.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved purlin for flat roof structures that can be easily positioned on the beams at the site.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved purlin for flat roof structures that are relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and install.